Furuba discovers MySpace
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: The Fruits Basket gang discovers MySpace. What chaos will happen? Let’s find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer applies to all chapters: I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Fruits Basket Discovers MySpace!"- Chapter 1: Shigure's Profile**

"Shigure, what the hell are you doing on the computer at one in the morning?!" Kyo, the orange haired boy asked as he passed by Shigure's room.

"Why, I'm on MySpace of course!"

"MySpace? What is that, a place to check out girls? You really are perverted."

"No, MySpace is a place for friends!"

"What the…? Where in the world did you get that answer?"

"The web page says it." Shigure pointed at the MySpace icon and right below it, it said: "MySpace- a place for friends."

"I already created a profile, want to check it out?"

Before Kyo could answer, Shigure clicked on "view my profile" and his profile popped up.

There was a picture of him posing on the table- one eye winking and his chin was resting on his right arm- and above his picture; it said "Shiggy." His headline was: "High school girls- all for me!" The orange 'online now' icon was blinking and his song was, "Barbie Girl." He only had one friend- Ayame. His comments were on the bottom, and judging by the amount of comments he had, it seemed he had just started talking to him. His profile background was still the default the website gave - plain white and blue. Kyo's eyes scanned the page and read his 'about me' part.

About me:

My name is Shigure, but all you pretty high school girls out there can call me "Shiggy." I am YOUNG, HANDSOME and I AM AVAILABLE! So leave me a comment and we can get to know each other more.

His status was single and his sexual orientation said: Bi.

"ARE YOU A RETARDED MAN?! When were you a bi?"

"It sounds nicer than the rest!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but it sounds good."

There was the sound of a thud as Shigure hit to the floor.

"Now what'd you go and hit me for?" cried Shigure.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why."

The entire ruckus they were causing must've awoken the others, because Tohru and Yuki came in then.

"Is anything wrong?" Tohru asked.

"What are you guys arguing about this late at night?" complained Yuki. "People are trying to sleep."

"I got MySpace!"

"What's MySpace?" Tohru questioned.

"MySpace is a website where you get to meet new friends and chat with them!"

"That sounds like fun, can I make one?"

"Sure! Here, why don't you make one now!"

"Wait a minute Ms. Honda; I must see what this 'MySpace' is first."

Yuki walked over to the computer and looked at the web page, which was still on Shigure's profile.

"What in the world Shigure? When did you become a bi?"

"Ignore that, I'll fix it later! For now, we must make Tohru-chan a MySpace! Wait - all of us can make a MySpace, so we can chat with each other!"

"That sounds like fun, let's do it!" Tohru said enthusiastically.

Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru. She really did want a MySpace and they didn't want to shatter her dreams – Or at least that's what you can call it.

"Okay, I'll guess I'll make one - only to make sure Ms. Honda is safe."

"Fine, I'll make one too. But I won't make an idiot out of myself the way you do, Shigure."

With that being settled, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru made their own MySpace accounts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please kindly leave a review of your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Staring at the screen with the Sohma boys around her, Tohru made her account. With the click of a mouse she was set to editing her profile and adding some friends.

"Tohru-chan!" Exclaimed an over excited Shigure from behind her. "Make sure you put a pretty picture of yourself!" Yuki, who was to the left of him, gave him a look saying to stop as Kyo snarled, but returned to look at Tohru make her account.

"Shigure-san, I have no picture to put! I own no camera." Remembering that she didn't have that much money Shigure thought of a solution. "Ah yes! How could I ever forgotten about that picture?" Running to the closet nearest to him, he took out a digital camera and turned it on.

"Since when did you have a digital camera Shigure?" Tohru asked in shock. Laughing at her reaction he grinned at her. "Did you not know Tohru-chan? Actually I have a picture of you in here!"

"Huh?" Tohru asked in an even more shocked voice. "I don't remember taking a picture at all!"

"Shigure, did you take a picture of Ms. Honda without her permission?" You could see the anger in his face a he prepared to punish him.

"Yuki, how could you say that? I'm not the only person who uses this camera you know! Any-who, let's upload this picture of you onto your page!" Shigure pushed through everyone and crammed in the small space by his desk. After about five minutes, a picture of Tohru appeared on the screen. The picture it seems was taken during the night and it looked like Tohru just turned around, but she was still smiling her silly smile. It also looked like…

"That picture looks like it was taken on the roof." Yuki stated. "Which meant you took the picture you stupid cat."

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Ah yes, now I remember! Kyo-kun took that picture of me for fun, thank you!" Tohru turned towards Kyo and smiled up at him, then looked back at the screen. "Okay now, about me. Let's see… I know!" Tohru rapidly typed and was finished in under a minute- it wasn't that long. In the end the final product was:

Screen Name: Onigiri

About me:

"It's me, Tohru Honda! I'm a teenage girl that goes to Kaibara high school and I have the two most awesome friends in the world: Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Along with them are my other friends: the Sohmas, who have helped me a lot throughout all these years and I would like to thank them for doing so. I love you guys!"

"I like your profile Ms. Honda." Yuki commented.

"Thank you Yuki-kun! Would you like to make your profile next?"

The silver haired boy nodded his head as he sat in the seat in front of him. He stared at the screen for a while, and then began typing. In the end he got:

Screen Name: Yuki

About me:

"My name is Yuki Sohma and I go to Kaiabra High School where I serve as the Student Body President. I have a perverted cousin and another cousin who has anger management problems; you guys may know him from school. His name is Kyo Sohma, or as I like to call him: Stupid Cat."

"What the hell you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"At least I can write something better than how you'll do it." Yuki commented.

"You think so big shot? Get out of the seat – it's my turn!"

Kyo sat on the chair and began typing rapidly. After what seemed like ten minutes, he stopped and massaged his hands. There, tell me what you think.

Screen Name: Kyo the SMART cat

About me:

"You should know my name. If you don't… then what the hell are you doing here? Do I even know you? If you do, you should know that I go to Kaibara high as the orange haired dude that hate's the "prince." Pasha, prince! You should see him at home; he's such a pack rat! I mean, he is such a dumb rat!"

"You took ten minutes to type that?" Yuki glanced at the screen and laughed at his cousin. "You really type slowly."  
After minutes of bickering between the two, everyone got tired and fell asleep.

"Good night everyone!" Tohru called as she yawned and went back to her room. Kyo and Yuki followed saying good night to Tohru, leaving Shigure online on the computer.

Shigure signed on to his AIM account and saw that was Ayame was on. He clicked on his screen name and sent him a message.

**TheDogDude: **Ayame, it has been a while since we've last had a chat.

**SexySnake: **Why, yes it has been Shigure.

**TheDogDude: **So, how are you today?

**SexySnake: **I'm good.

**SexySnake: **How about you?

**TheDogDude: **I'm good.

**TheDogDude: **There's something I need to tell you.

**SexySnake: **I'm all ears

**SexySnake: **I mean eyes.

**TheDogDude: **The other got a MySpace.

**SexySnake: **You mean…

**TheDogDude: **Yes, they did.

**TheDogDude: **Emphasis on the they by the way

**SexySnake:** Shigure…

**TheDogDude: **Yes, Aya…

**SexySnake: **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
**TheDogDude:** Why yes Aya…

**TheDogDude: **I was thinking the same.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To see the profile pictures of the characters, go to my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day came and the Sohmas and Tohru woke up. Well, not really. Kyo was already up for his morning jog, Shigure left a note saying that he went out shopping for something, Yuki was still sleeping and Tohru just woke up to make breakfast.

By the time she was finished, everyone was back and awake – well, almost all of them. Yuki was still half sleeping. Today, they were eating some Somen.

"Everyone, I have something to give you guys after breakfast." Shigure announced. The teens looked at him in surprise. It wasn't like him to buy anything for them. None the less would he get something for Kyo and Yuki.

After finishing off the delicious meal Tohru made, they gathered around the table as Shigure went into his room and came back carrying 3 large boxes. He gently placed them on the table. One box was pink, the other orange, and the last blue. He handed the pink one to Tohru, the blue one to Yuki and the orange one to Kyo.

"Go ahead, open them." Shigure pleaded.

"Is this thing going to blow up?" Kyo asked.

"This better not be something stupid Shigure." Yuki said.

"Shigure, you never needed to buy me anything!" Tohru cried out.

With hesitation, everyone opened their boxes and saw that he bought them each dell laptops. They all gasped in shock.

"How the hell did you get all the money for this?" Kyo yelled as he took out his orange laptop.

Yuki took out his as well and observed it. "Why did you get us laptops?"

"Shigure, this must have cost a lot of money!" Tohru took her pink laptop.

"Pish posh, don't worry. I got them so we could all go on MySpace at the same time! And Ayame helped me pay for these laptops using the money he made in his shop! Well, what are you waiting for? Go to your rooms and go on MySpace!"

Everyone walked into their rooms and opened up their laptops to set them up. Meanwhile, Shigure went on AIM again and chatted with Ayame.

**TheDogDude: **Ayame, it worked they loved it!

**SexySnake: **That's good to hear Shigure!

**TheDogDude: **Shall we move onto phase 2?

**SexySnake: **Yes, we shall.

**TheDogDude: **First, we need to found how they really feel.

**TheDogDude: **You know, to make sure.

**SexySnake: **Yes, yes.

**SexySnake: **It's bad to jump to conclusions.

**TheDogDude: **Okay, bye then.

**TheDogDude: **I'll be online.

**SexySnake: **Me too Shigure.

**SexySnake: **Bye!

Shigure signed off of AIM and signed onto his MySpace account. He saw that the other three was online. Yuki and Kyo uploaded their default pictures too. Yuki looked really sad in his – he was looking down at the ground, wearing his white Japanese shirt. As for Kyo, he looked like a bad boy. His arms were crossed and he was grinning. His eyes showed fury, or at least to Shigure it did. He clicked on Tohru's picture and her page appeared.

He went over to her comment box and left a message:

"Tohru, I see that you changed your background to hearts. Is there any reason for that?"

He clicked "Post Comment" and waited for a reply in his home page. While waiting, he looked at all the friends he add. He had: Haru, Rin, Kagura, Momiji, Ayame, Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hana, Kimi, Machi and Manabe. Mainly, everyone else had the same. He clicked on Haru's page and read his profile.

"Yo. Haru's the name. I'm the dude with black and white hair - and yes, that is my natural hair color. If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you. Just meet me in the bathroom."

He laughed at what he typed and left a comment saying:

"Lol Haru."

He went back to his home page and saw the red "New messages" sign. He click on it saw it was from her Tohru. It was a request to approve comment. He clicked on it and read what she wrote:  
"Yes, there is something to it."

He chuckled and went back to his home page. Then he clicked on the "New comments" button and clicked reply to Tohru's comment.  
"So, what does it mean?"

He went back to this home page again and this time clicked on Yuki's page. He was bored so he read his comments, which were not hidden. He already had 100 comments. Most of it was from his fan club saying: "I LOVE YOU YUKI!" or his brother saying the same thing. He wanted to annoy the heck out of him more since his mood was "Pissed off." He clicked on "add comment" and typed:

"I LOVE YOU YUKI!" Then, he clicked on post comment. He returned to his home page again, and saw that Tohru replied. He clicked on the new message and read what she said.

"I don't know if I can tell you. I know I should trust you, but you might tell this person."

Sihgure grinned even more and replied to the comment.  
"So, you love someone?"  
He posted the comment and this time went to Kyo's page. He didn't have that much comments, except from Ayame who was questioning why his page talked about love in his "I'd like to meet" section. It read:

"No one has ever loved me. Everyone hates me, I know they do. Even if I were to love someone, that person would never love me back because I'm a monster…"

Hr grinned even more. It looks like everything's going to plan.

He went back to his home page and saw that Tohru replied back to him.

"Yes, I do. But you can't make me tell you who I like. I'm so sorry Shigure for acting like this."  
He replied back to the message.

"It's okay Tohru."  
It was true. She like someone, and he had a clue of who that someone is. He went to Ayame's page and sent a private message.

The Topic was "Love" and he typed:

"Ayame, I just found out that she does love someone. We need to make her say it to him. Unless… she is telling her friends online… thank god I didn't tell her how to hide her comments. Let's just pray that her friends will post a clue on who she likes."

He sent the message to him and went to his home page. He went to Tohru's friend's page: Uotani.  
Her page had nothing on it except for her about me which read:

"You better not hurt Tohru, or I'll hurt you."

I read her comments and saw that she was talking to Tohru as well. The comments tohru sent was:

"Uo, I'm scared of telling him…"

"You really think so?"

"Okay."

He went back to Tohru's page and read her comments to see what they were talking about.

"Don't worry Tohru. I know he liked you back. I mean, you've lived together all these years! He'll come to his senses and ask you soon Tohru… I KNOW HE WILL DAMMIT!"

Now, Shigure was positive that she loved someone, and someone in the very same roof he was under. He grinned and messaged Ayame.

"Hurry and get the answer out of the other guy! Tohru likes him!"

* * *

**Okay, so not really a good way to end the chapter. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good. My mojo seems to be slipping away. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day went on quickly and by the time it was lunch, they didn't realize it. Tohru came down to the kitchen first to start cooking lunch, as the others stayed in their rooms and went on MySpace.

It seemed that they were getting addicted to the site, including Tohru. She seemed to rush in making lunch, something she usually doesn't do. She chose to make something simple - Fish. She quickly heated the pan and put the fire on high. By the time the pan was heated, she placed the fish in it to cook. When she was done, she went upstairs to call the others.

They also seemed to be on a rush since every time Shigure tried to make some conversation, they would answer quickly and return to eating. By the time they all finished eating, the guys went up to their room while Tohru hurriedly washed the dishes.

When she was done, she went upstairs and moved her mouse. Her laptop was on sleep, so when she was back she could go on again.

She signed back onto her MySpace and saw that all of her friends were online. She clicked on Hana's name. Her page appeared – it was completely black, nothing was on it except for a picture of her in the middle. Her comment box was black too, so she had a hard time finding it. By the time she found it though, she was off line, so she decided to talk to Kyo.

She went to his page and left a comment saying "hi."

Meanwhile, Ayame was trying to get some "juice" out of him. He left another comment saying:

"Kyonkichi! Do you love someone? PLEASE TELL ME!"

In reply he got:

"NO! I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!"

To respond to this, Ayame sent:

"Ah, so you do love someone. If you say you don't that means you do, and if you do then you do!"

Kyo replied:

"What? I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE!"

Ayame was getting frustrated by now and sent:

"JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKE TOHRU!"

The reply took a while to get in, and when he did get it, it said:

"HOW'D YOU GET THAT IDEA?"

He wasn't so sure, so he guessed:

"Your page says that "…even if I love someone, that person won't love me back because I'm a monster…" that's why."

Finally, Kyo caved in and replied:

"Fine… you win dammit. I do love her. Happy?"

Ayame nearly jumped off his seat when he got this and immediately sent a message to Shigure:

"SIHGURE! Guess what?? Kyo loves Tohru! Now go message her and tell her to read my comments and Kyo's! If she loves him back… THAT WOULD BE GREAT! I do feel sad for my dear, loving brother, Yuki though. But I think he likes Machi because they talk a lot online. I just read his comments. Now hurry and go tell Tohru!"

Shigure signed into his account and saw that he got a new message. It was the one from Ayame and when he read it, he too almost fell of his chair. He quickly went to Tohru's page and left a comment saying:

"Go read Ayame and Kyo's conversation in their comments."

Shigure was nearly shaking and couldn't wait to see what happened. After waiting what seemed like forever to him, he got a reply from Tohru.

"Why? That's rude."

Shigure quickly typed a response:

"I know who you like! And if you don't do what I say, I will yell it out!"

He posted the comment and had no idea why he sent a threat to her. He got a reply from her again, this time it came in faster.

"What! How did you find out I like Kyo?"

Shigure nearly fainted by now and sent:

"AHA! That was a guess! But, now that I know you like him, GO READ AYAME'S AND KYO'S COMMENTS! You will be happy!"

Meanwhile in Tohru's room, she hesitantly clicked on Kyo's profile and read:

"Kyonkichi! Do you love someone? PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Ah, so you do love someone. If you say you don't that means you do, and if you do then you do!"

"JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKE TOHRU!"

"Your page says that "…even if I love someone, that person won't love me back because I'm a monster…" that's why."

Her eyes widened when she read her name. Quickly, he went to Ayame's profile and read his comments:

"NO! I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!"

"What? I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE!"

"HOW'D YOU GET THAT IDEA?"

"Fine… you win dammit. I do love her. Happy?"

Tohru nearly cried when she read this and went over to Kyo's room. She knocked on the shoji screen and waited for it to open. After waiting for a couple of seconds, Kyo slid the screen open and was shocked to see Tohru. He was even more shocked when she hugged him and there was no transforming. Confused, Kyo asked: "Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm hugging you because I love you silly!" Tohru replied. Kyo's look of confusion turned into happiness when he heard those words and hugged her back.

"I love you too Tohru, very much."

All of a sudden, the teens separated from each other.  
"Kyo kun, the curse…"

"…It's broken!" Kyo finished.

And with that, they embraced each other again – never letting go of each other, and never stopped loving each other.

* * *

**So this was kind of short. Sorry if it did not come out the way you wanted it. This wasn't really my best piece of work. But, please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
